Bago Go
Bago Go is a character in BoBoiBoy and BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He is an illegal weapons dealer on Ata Ta Tiga. He is also fond in cheating about the price of his weapons to his buyers. He looks a lot alike the emperor. He is one of the Five Scammer Commanders. Story 'Season 1' Episode 24. After Adu Du was defeated by BoBoiBoy Cyclone and ate Yaya's Biscuits with Liquid X, he is thinking a way to defeat BoBoiBoy, so Computer said that Bago Go, the Weapon Vendor can help him, but Adu Du was surprised that all Bago Go's weapons were expensive, so Probe sold Adu Du's Spaceship to Bago Go so that they'll have the budget to claim the weapon after Adu Du fainted . When he woke up, he was shocked because the spaceship is gone and their new headquarters is now made of a chief, temporary shelter. 'Season 2' Episode 27. He first appeared near Ejo Jo when he want to buy Adu Du's Spaceship. Bago Go said "you have so much money in the bank, its not nice to keep them a lot its such a waste if you dont spend it" ''and he also said some polishing, attractive words to trick Ejo Jo (e.g.you're so handsome and rich ). Episode 35. He promoted the action figures of BoBoiBoy and his friends for the advertisement of MKHIPI. Episode 36. Like in the previous episode, he appeared in an advertisement, this time he is releasing the Lawn Mower S8000. 'Season 3''' Episode 42. He promoted the Robey Robot XL 9000, the Fighter Jet Converter To Banana SX7650 and the ordinary core converter. He explained to Adu Du about the compatibility of cores for Probe and the budget for Adu Du to buy the core converter. Episode 43. He needs five barrels of cocoa to give the core converter to Adu Du. Episode 44. He explained that the core converter can be used once and it will not guarantee 100% success. Episode 45. He promoted new stuff such as Homing Nuclear Weapon L9000 and Mind Raisins S900. He also contacted his friend Baga Ga as a memory loss specialist to repair Probe's memory. However, when Adu Du thinks that Baga Ga is similar to Bago Go, he withdrawn the purchase from Baga Ga, requested to return the spaceship and pleading himself as Baga Ga before Super Probe shooted him. Episode 47. He returned Adu Du's Spaceship to Adu Du and he also contacted his henchmen as Five Scammer Commanders to invade planet Earth. Episode 48. Bago Go with the Five Scammer Commanders attack Adu Du's Sampahbot with Megabot Scambot. Soon later, Gopal turned the moon rocks into jewelries and diamonds, made the Five Scammer Commanders forgot about the battle and chased it. When they forgot the battle, Adu Du got inside the Megabot Scambot and stomped on them. Episode 52. Adu Du and Ibu Bu contact Bago Go to order some weapons. When Bago Go saw Adu Du,he remembered about the battle on the moon when he was stomped along with his brothers after taking over the Megabot Scambot while the others was playing with the luxury. Bago Go didn't want to apologize, but Ibu bu showed her Plutonium Credit Card and made Bago Go shocked. Then, he started the transaction and Adu Du decide to buy the Pango Robot to defeat BoBoiBoy. Episode 59. He is the one who experimented Super Ejo Jojojo to defeat BoBoiBoy. Episode 61. Probe contacted Bago Go to buy a new weapon, but when Probe saw something beside the Megaton Eton Bomb X500. He saw the Superhero Jero-Jero Suit Package (Bago Go's Son birthday party costume). The price was 30 million 30 cents after discounts. Probe said that was expensive and he should buy the bomb instead. Bago Go tricked Probe by saying that the bomb has no discount, but the suit has a very big discount which was 80%. Suddenly, Bago Go's Son came and asked where was his birthday party costume. Bago Go lied by saying he didn't buy it yet, unless it's for last year and he gave his son a money to buy some ice-cream. Then Probe commented that Bago Go's Son is cute and bought two of the costumes for Adu Du. Bago Go's Catalog He has a big book which has a list of Illegal Weapons. Here are some of Bago Go's Weapons. *Ray Gun QZ066 *Pistol QZT333 *Pistol Dryer *Plasma Cannon X5000 *Blade 2500011 *Sensory Transmitter *Space Ship MK59 *Space Ship 2277 *Space Ship A80 (Price:RM80,000,000.80) *Battleship V3002A *Battleship X09K *Laser Beam X3400 *Electric Spatula *Mukalakus Trivia *Probe told Adu Du that he is a scammer, so that's why his weapons are very expensive. **His true nature is revealed in Season 3, Episode 8. *He promoted BoBoiBoy Action Figure when MKHIPI's commercial break. **However, it's unknown how he knew about BoBoiBoy and his friends because Adu Du, Probe and Computer never told Bago Go about him or in his case, they didn't have to. *In Episode 36, it was revealed that Bago Go belongs to the first class group of aliens. *Like Adu Du and Ejo Jo, his eyes were yellow when he first appeared. *His mustache is very thick. As seen on Season 3, Episode 3, he has the capability to speak and understand Goats' language. *Since Season 3, Episode 4, Bago Go is "Pa Go Go" in MNCTV Indonesian subtitle. It's unknown if MNCTV realized their mistake or if they really meant to do it. *According of his Spacebook in Season 3, Episode 24 it was revealed that: **He is living in Face 2, Sector 16 **He is a student in Politek Sector 12 **He is from Face 2, Sector 18 Gallery See Also ms:Bago Go id:Bago Go Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Kubulus Category:Characters voiced by Nizam Razak Category:Five Scammer Commanders Category:United League Of Galactic Evil Villains Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy